


Habit

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Over the years Tails has picked up a new habit behind Sonic's back, and Sonic's not happy.





	1. Chapter 1

Inhale-

Exhale-

Clouds of smoke gathered then wisp dissipated into the atmosphere. The cigarette hanging haphazardly from the kits mouth.

Inhale-

Exhale-

He had been stressed out these pass few months, and among his research he found cigarettes were a great stress relief. They were right.

Inhale- 

Exhale-

 

The smell had been harder to hide since cigarette fumes had the habit of consuming his body odor and making it, its own. The first time sonic confronted him he made the excuse of being around someone me knows who smokes. Of course he bought it, it wasn't till Sonic had caught him in the act months later did he actually admit to sucuming to the habit of smoking.

 

Being Sonic he immediately disposed of the offending objects banned from ever using them again, followed by a lecture he'd rather forget.......This was the first time he had ever went behind his brother back.

Its not like he didn't know the consequences of his actions, he knew what could happen and he also knew that only happened if you did it too much. He only did it once or twice a week three times if he was really stressed.

Inhale-

Exhale-

Hiding had ended up being his only option since Sonic watched him like a hawk at home. When his blue brother was gone to do his daily patrol, that's when he'd escape to the roof with a pack and lighter by his side. A cancer stick hanging from his mouth while he stared up at the sky to watch the clouds go by. Then he heard the front door open and close.

Inhale-

Exhale-

'Sonic's back' stubbing out the cigarette he hid the pack on the roof then climbed back through the window, he walked straight for the bathroom. Lying to Sonic hadn't been the best choice, but....what was the harm in it?


	2. Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose to rewrite this because I have so many other ideas of how this could plan out, may do more of these.

The first puff was the worst, his eyes watered as the smoke gathered in his lungs coughing out the poisonous smoke. He knew Sonic would kill him if he ever found out, but lately he's been working on projects left and right and needed something to relax his mind. Reach showed smoking as a way to calm ones nerves, plus it was one of the easier alternatives. Didn't require alot of thinking which was a relief. 

He was nearly caught by Sonic, note to self: no smoking in his room window open or not, and lock the door.

He was caught by Shadow (Sonics lover) , he wasn't bothered knowing Shadow he would mind his own business. Though just in case I asked him to keep it a secret, Shadow didn't respond though to this day he didn't say a word of it.

Sonic was pissed to find a pack of his cigarettes in his usually locked drawer. A lecture was in order which was quite frightening, Sonic had never yelled at him before unless he was in danger. Sonic banned him from smoking.

It wasn't like Tails didn't know the dangers, he knew it all from the lung disease, respiratory disease's, ect. He also knew that only happened to addicts, the most he was smoking was 1 or 2 a week when he was feeling particularly stressed. So sitting in his room all his cigarettes confiscated why did he feel the need so bad.

Tails was ashamed he only lasted 3 days till the need became too much to bare. Working all day and mostly through the night was stressful enough and without his daily dose of relaxation he felt like he was gonna die.  
Just one was all he needed.

Asking Shadow to buy him cigarettes had to be the lowest he had been in his 17 years of living, but it was worth it. Since Sonic had been keeping a steady eye on everything he bought with his ringcard it was his only choice. Shadow declined.

He could fake 18 right? Buy a fake license walk in and he's home free. Would be, but Shadow told Sonic he asked. Another lecture was in order, Sonic was not happy, concerned would be the word he was looking for. Asking if he needed help, Tails always declined....he wasn't addicted.

A month passed Tails was doing better, the withdraws had passed to some extent. The need wasn't as strong, his mood had been all over the place before, he was back to his old self. Overworked and overstreesed, but hey who needed a break anyway?


	3. Breath

He knew the side effects of his new habit one of which was nicotine filled breath. Brushing helped hide his bad breath. Though his fur was another problem, having the tendency to soak up the smell. A quick wash or opening windows on a particular windy day helped, wasn't enough. Over time Tails nose being stronger could smell the faint fragrance of tobacco shifting through his work space and residue smells sticking in his fur. 

 

He decided to smoke outside, during Sonic's afternoon run or when it was nearing bedtime. Sonic always being the one to turn in first, hiding the packs and clouding the smells had become easier with time. Tails wasn't a stranger when it came to withdraws, he had first hand experience, and he can honestly say, it was hell.  
So when Robotnik's evil schemes took him, and the gang nearly across the world. Tails estimating 3 days was all it would take to bring Robotnik down he didn't think twice about bringing 1 or 2 along. Just in case his cravings came, bad idea. 

 

He was caught in the act by Knuckles, he had been a fool to think Robotnik's pollution would hide the burning smell of nicotine in the air. Knuckles first reaction was predictably violent, mostly towards the cigarette which was snatched from Tails mouth then smashed into the ground. A one sided argument commencing, Knuckles questions his motives and knowledge of the poisonous cancer sticks. 

Tails responded in kind, utilizing his extensive knowledge of the dangers. His motives were relatively simple, peace. With his mind constantly working non-stop 24/7 he barely had time to slow down and take in his surroundings. The constant noise was finally silenced after years of useless calming pills and ineffective alternatives. Smoking was a blessing in disguise, when he first tried it his eyes watered, and his chest hurt from the constant coughing. Over time those difficulties were nonexistent, now he could be long in the world around him.

Knuckles agreed to not tell, only if he told himself. His nerves shook he knew Sonics stance on such disgusting habits, and didn't have it in him to do it. He told or Knuckles did, not given much if a choice he decided to tell Sonic after they returned home.

 

Tails was over come with regret, when he saw the face Sonic held on his face once he'd been told of Tails habit. Disappointment was apparent, Sonic blamed himself for Tails unhealthy choice to smoke. Obviously it was because he hadn't taught Tails or helped his through his problems, right? He wasn't there for him so smoking was a kind if comfort or rebellion to get noticed, right?

Tails put a stop to Sonics self doubt, he was a great parent, and an even greater brother, it wasn't his fault. Tails confessed to Sonic, his reasoning, and when it started. Helping Sonic understand where he stood in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't his fault, but Tails.

 

Coming to an agreement Tails promised to stop smoking, Sonic offering what ever help he could. Also offering another alternative to calming his mind, meditation. Much to Sonics greviance on the subject, it helped even if Sonic took hours out of his day to sit in silence with Tails to calm their minds. Took a while, espically with Tails withdraws from quitting cold turkey. But, eventually Tails was able to calm him mind, and gaining better results then when he had been smoking, plus he could go for as long as he wished.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add a second chapter.


End file.
